inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 064
Clash! Raimon VS Raimon!! ( ！ ＶＳ ！！, Gekitotsu! Raimon VS Raimon!!) is the 64th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary The Raimon Eleven return to Raimon Junior High only to find Kenzaki Ryuuichi waiting for them there, along with Raimon's old members who left the team due to injuries. Having powered up themselves with the Aliea meteorite, and calling themselves Dark Emperors, they challenge Raimon to a game. With no choice left, Endou agrees. But each one of Dark Emperors has increased their abilities even more than Raimon has imagined. How will they fight against their friends now? Plot The episode starts with Raimon going back to their school. The field is shrouded in fog, and out steps Kenzaki Ryuuichi, who tells them that their fight is not over. Then, a group of cloaked and hooded figures appear, and the leader steps toward Endou. He removes his hood, and Endou is in utter shock to see Kazemaru Ichirouta. When the rest of them remove their hoods, team Raimon is shocked to see that they are none other than their old teammates and friends. Kazemaru pulls out a purple and black soccer ball from Aliea Gakuen and coldly kicks the ball towards Endou, who is unable to stop the shoot and falls over. As he stands up again, Kazemaru challenges Endou to a match, with Kenzaki revealing his dirty secret: he caused the explosion duing the match with the Genesis in order to take control of the Aliea Meteorite from its previous controller, Kira Seijirou. Kenzaki also mentions that he uses the Aliea Meteorite to create high-soldiers, referring to Kazemaru's team: the Dark Emperors. He says, in order to destroy Raimon and exhibit the strength of the meteorite, the two teams will have a match. Endou is in disbelief, and runs towards his friend, Kazemaru. Endou shakes him by the shoulder, frantically asking him if this whole event is a lie, and if they were tricked into such evil. Instead of providing a response, Kazemaru silently holds out his hand for a handshake. As Endou reaches to shake it, however, Kazemaru slaps his hand away and says that they are here on their own will. The latter then reaches into his cloak to pull out a necklace with a glowing purple Aliea Meteorite stone, indicating that he is under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite. Kazemaru says that he was immersed by the power of the meteorite, and wanted its strength and the power he had been seeking. As he takes off his cloak, revealing his new team jersey, he reveals that the meteor has increased his speed and power, and that he wants to use it to its full extent. When Endou tries to reason with him and discourage the usage of the meteorite, the rest of Dark Emperors chime in, telling Raimon about how it has drastically improved their soccer abilities. Kazemaru holds out his hand, requesting a match, but Endou slaps his hand away like he has done before, declaring that he will not play if the Dark Emperors are like this. Kenzaki threatens to destroy Raimon Junior High with the purple soccer ball if they do not comply, so Raimon has no choice. With permission from Coach Hibiki, Endou painfully agrees to the match. Meanwhile, one car follows another car on the street from the government building. Zaizen Sousuke and Raimon Souichirou are in one car, with the latter trying to call someone. Before the match, the two teams surround the benches, coldly staring at one another. Ichinose and Domon are surprised that their old friend, Nishigaki, has joined the Dark Emperors. Kabeyama stares at the old "Soccer Club" sign, wondering if their teammates have all forgotten. Endou has flashing memories of his old friends, all working hard and training for soccer, as he encourages Raimon to do their best and restore the Dark Emperors to who they were originally. The match starts, as Kenzaki grips a briefcase with a purple glow and commentator Kakuma Keita tearfully announces the start. Raimon kicks off, but the ball is very soon stolen by Kazemaru, who is too fast and gets the ball from Endou, while teasing Endou that he was better as a goalkeeper. He darts past Kidou and Domon using an "upgraded" and faster Shippuu Dash. Afterwards, Kazemaru shoots without a hissatsu, shattering Kabeyama's The Wall but it is blocked by Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand. Then, Kenzaki broadcasts on all televisions screens in the public about his new superhumans, powered by the Aliea Meteorite. The match is then broadcasted live on television. Prime Minister Zaizen is angered as he sees the broadcast in the car and Raimon ushers the driver to go faster. As Ichinose dribbles the ball, Shourinji Ayumu and Shishido Sakichi use Shooting Star to stop him, sealing Raimon's offense. Later, Gouenji uses Bakunetsu Storm to shoot but it is easily blocked by Dual Smash. Afterwards, it is the Dark Emperors turn again and Someoka runs up, sneering at Endou and Kabeyama's defense. Before he can shoot, Fubuki's Ice Ground stops him and causes the ball to go out of the boundaries. Fubuki then tries to talk to Someoka about past memories, that he understands how upset Someoka felt when he was injured. Someoka dismisses it, saying that he has forgotten all that happened. The match is on television, and teams that Raimon has visited all over Japan are watching the match, silently cheering Raimon on. Endou also reminds the team that Raimon has to win—with their own soccer. As the match progresses, Endou, Domon, and Ichinose prepare to use the Phoenix, but are inhibited by Nishigaki's Spinning Cut. The ball is passed to Yamino Kageto, who scores a goal using Dark Tornado. Later, Someoka uses Wyvern Crash to shoot, but he is blocked by Fubuki when he runs back toward defense. However, Someoka's shoot is strong enough to break free and break through Mugen the Hand, scoring another goal. The first half ends with Dark Emperors leading 2-0. Hissatsu used * * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * * * Proverb Mamoru Friends are always our friends no matter what. Trivia *In the game, the Dark Emperors make their arrival through helicopters instead. Navigation